


Fate is Written in the Ink pt. 2

by fritokays



Series: Fate is Written in the Ink [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Part two to my soulmate AU since it was heavily requested. This is how Lena learns about Kara being Supergirl.





	

It’s only been a week since Lena has officially met Kara. It’s only been a week since Lena Luthor met her soulmate. And it’s been the best week of her life. Kara is the best thing that’s ever entered her life and she can’t believe she’s in love with someone who’s just as much in love with her in return. She’s giddy all of the time and even giddier when Kara is near her.

Lena picks up her pen and bites her bottom lip before drawing a single flower on her arm and writing, “Dinner tonight?” Beside it. She then puts her pen down and goes back to her paperwork.

Only a few moments later, her single flower has bloomed into a bouquet on her arm and, “I’d love to!” Is written elegantly next to them. She then watches with the biggest smile on her face as more words appear under that, “By the way, you’re gorgeous!” Is accompanied by a few little hearts and Lena feels her already large grin grow impossibly larger.

She simply writes, “I love you,” In response but she feels the words into her soul.

0~0~0

Lena’s on a high after her dinner date with Kara. She’s so in love it’s slightly ridiculous. If her family could see her now, they’d swear she’d gone as mad as Lex. She supposes she couldn’t care less if it meant she got to be with Kara and got to love Kara. She’d let them believe whatever they wanted.

“I need to tell you something,” Is found written on the inside of her ankle when she takes a seat in her office that next morning. She feels her stomach fall deep inside of her and can only imagine the worst. Kara’s her soulmate but even she doesn’t want to love her. She should have known.

“What is it?” She pens back after kicking her heels off and pulling her legs up to sit cross legged in her office chair.

“It’s something I’d rather tell you in person,” Kara writes back slowly and Lena can tell she’s nervous because of the shakiness of her hand writing. She bites her lip and puts her pen down before spinning in her chair to face the balcony and watch the city for a while. She’ll enjoy it while she can still be in love. Before Kara breaks her heart like it’s been broken so many times before.

0~0~0

Lena catches of glimpse of something strange as the news plays on the large television in her office. She’s about half paying attention to it and half typing out an email to an investor overseas when she sees it.

The brunette stands quickly and grabs the remote to rewind the footage of Supergirl that was taken at an earlier fight. She pauses it and stares in wonder at the sight of the woman’s thigh. Her skirt has shifted and there is clear handwriting there in purple ink, “I miss you already,” It says. And she recognizes it. Because how could she not recognize her own handwriting? How could she not recognize the ink that also currently stains her own thigh?

Lena leans back against her desk and stares at the screen for a long moment before picking her pen up, “Are you busy?” She asks simply and writes it on the inside of her wrist. She’s not disappointed when she receives a reply within moments.

“Just rewriting my article for Snapper. What’s up?” Comes her reply and Lena takes deep breath before slowly drawing that crest. The “S”. The House of Arms. Whatever Supergirl had called it in that one interview on her wrist, just below their current conversation.

Within moments of finishing, there’s a knock at her balcony door. She looks up and is met with the sight of Supergirl and she shakes her head. How did she not see it?

Lena opens the door and lets Kara in. She watches the hero pace the length of her office for a moment before sighing, “I was going to tell you,” She starts and Lena just nods, “I just didn’t know how to tell you. And no time ever seemed to be a good time. And we.. We were getting along so well.. Right?” Kara asks hesitantly and Lena nods after a moment, “And I- I just- I didn’t want to lose you. And I love you so much, I couldn’t bear the thought of this coming between us. But I knew that I had to tell you and that’s what I was going to tell you today. I just couldn’t get up the courage to do it and then there was that damn alien,” She gestures with her hand, “And I was distracted and then Snapper was yelling but all I could think about was you and I’m so sorry,” She finishes with an expression like a kicked puppy on her face.

Lena watches Kara for a long moment before a smile is working its way onto her face, and she’s rolling her eyes good naturedly, and she’s standing and rounding her desk. She pulls Kara into her arms. She grips at that cape and breathes in the scent of floral shampoo in blonde curls. She revels in all things Kara and she just loves her. Just loves her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to take any prompts for this universe. I'll be continuing with one shots set in this AU.


End file.
